Pokémon: A jornada em Kalos
by Felisbela
Summary: Depois da aventura nas Ilhas Decolora, Satoshi e seus amigos seguem viagem em direção a um novo continente: Bem-vindo a Região de Kalos!


**Nota Inicial**

Essa fanfic é baseada na nova série de Pokemon XY, mas conterá algumas modificações como a permanência de Dent e Iris no grupo. Pretendo nos próximos capítulos fazer com quê os outros colegas de Satoshi como Hikari e Takeshi apareçam. Nessa fanfic, os nomes dos personagens e dos pokemons serão os originais. No final dos capítulos eu irei colocar o nome equivalente em inglês, para as pessoas não se perderem.

Em muitas das traduções e demais detalhes sobre os Pokémons e a própria região, eu tirei as dúvidas na enciclopédia Pokémon Bullbapedia.

Por último, aviso que a fala dos pokémons se encontram entre colchetes, como se fosse uma tradução feita para a nossa língua do que eles falam quando repetem os próprios nomes. Optei por seguir essa ideia quando comecei a ler a fanfic "A batalha começa" da WingRose5459 e percebi que ela fazia desse jeito. Obrigada pela ideia, Rose.

Boa leitura

#####################################

**POKÉMON: A JORNADA EM KALOS**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Episódio 1: Bem-vindo ao lar!**

Depois das aventuras nas Ilhas Decolora, Satoshi (1) e seus amigos seguem sua jornada em direção a um novo continente, juntamente com Pansy (2), uma Pokemon jornalista que conheceram durante a viagem nas Ilhas. Iris e Dent (3) decidiram ir com o amigo depois de pensarem que não teriam motivos para deixarem Satoshi sozinho nessa nova viagem. Além disso, os três possuíam uma forte ligação, construída durante a viagem pelo continente anterior.

Mas antes de irem para o novo continente, Satoshi, Iris e Dent decidem passar alguns dias em Kanto, para realizar os sonhos de ambos os amigos de conhecer a região natal do amigo.

- Vamos ver o Professor Okido (4)! Quero mostrar todos os meus pokémons para vocês! – falou Satoshi.

- Espere um minuto! – interveio Pansy – Você precisa ver sua mãe antes de qualquer coisa. Ela está esperando para ver você! – disse sabiamente a repórter pokémon. Depois de muito tempo, a mãe de Satoshi estaria com saudades do filho e provavelmente ansiaria um tempo com o mesmo.

Satoshi sabia que Pansy estava falando a verdade, então enquanto a repórter foi direto para o laboratório do Professor Okido para fazer a entrevista que tanto queria sobre os estudos do professor, Satoshi foi ver a sua mãe, que estava extremamente feliz, com a oportunidade única que estava tendo de rever o filho.

Ele corria apressadamente pela estrada, sem esperar os outros dois amigos, também muito animado e ansioso por ver novamente a mãe.

- Espere Satoshi! – gritou Iris, enquanto corria para alcançar o amigo. Dent estava atrás dela, seguindo a corrida dos dois.

Ele estava novamente em casa, foi o que Satoshi pensou quando viu sua casa aparecer entre as montanhas. Como das outras vezes, Barrierd (5) estava na frente da casa, varrendo o jardim. O pokémon viu Satoshi.

- _Barrierd! _[Satoshi!] - disse o pokémon observando o menino, enquanto este o cumprimentava. Iris e Dent que não conheciam o pokémon, emitiram um "Ohhh" quando viu Barrierd.

- Barri-chan! – Satoshi abraçou o pokémon.

- _Barrierd, barrierd!_ [Quanto tempo!] – disse alegremente.

- Ei, pessoal, esse é o pokémon da minha mãe. Ele normalmente a ajuda nas atividades da casa enquanto ela fica no restaurante. – explicou Satoshi animadamente.

- Ohhh Eu não sabia que sua tinha um restaurante. _Good Taste_!– disse Dent, enquanto seus olhos brilharam. Satoshi sorriu e indicou a porta de sua casa.

- Vamos entrar pessoal. – disse Satoshi. Quando o menino entrou, sua mãe imediatamente apareceu na sala de estar. Ela sorriu, não acreditando que a viagem do seu filho tinha finalmente terminado. Satoshi novamente estava na sua casa, salvo outra vez com ela.

- Satoshi... – mãe e filho se abraçaram. Pikachu sorriu também.

- _Pika!_ [Olá!] – O pokémon de Satoshi não perdeu a chance de pular nos braços da mãe de seu treinador.

- Pikachi! Continua o mesmo. – Pikachu agradeceu, pulou no chão e foi cumprimentar Barrierd. Ambos pokémons, deram as mãos e pularam felizes juntos.

- Mãe, eu quero apresentar meus dois amigos que eu fiz na viagem de Ishuu: Iris – Satoshi indicou a garota de pele morena, com longos cabelos pretos. Seu pokémon, Kibago (6) sorriu, balançando as mãos, sentada nos ombros de sua mestre.

- Olá. – disse a menina estendendo as mãos. A mãe de Satoshi a cumprimentou.

- Quem é este pokémon que está nos seus ombros? – perguntou a mãe de Satoshi.

- Este é Kibago, foi um presente da minha avó. – disse a menina sorrindo.

- _Kiba..._ [Olá!] – o pokémon sorriu enquanto ganhava um carinho na mãe de Satoshi no seu rosto. Kibago gostou muito dela.

- Ele é um pokémon dragão e é meu amigo. – disse a garota.

- _Kiba!_ [Sim!] – assentiu o pokémon.

- E esse é o Dent-san. – falou Satoshi, apontando para o menino loiro e alto que estava ao lado de Iris.

- É um prazer conhece-la. – disse Dent educadamente.

- Ele é o líder do ginásio da cidade de Sanyou. Ele trabalha com os outros dois irmãos. – explicou Satoshi.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que a senhora tem um restaurante. – disse Dent visivelmente entusiasmado.

- Mãe, Dent é um Pokémon Sommlier (7). – disse Satoshi para a sua mãe.

- E o que um Pokémon Sommlier faz? – perguntou a mãe de Satoshi.

- Um Pokémon Sommlier é um treinador especializado em identificar a compatibilidade entre treinador e pokémon. – explicou Dent.

- Ohhh, eu estou imaginando o quanto eu e meu Barri-chan somos compatíveis. – disse a mulher interessada nas atividades de um Pokémon Sommlier.

Dent olhou para Barrierd e depois para a mulher e disse que os dois eram grandes amigos.

- Com certeza! E eu posso ainda falar que o seu Barri-chan é o seu Pokémon Vintage! – disse Dent.

- Viu, Barri-chan! – disse a mulher olhando para o seu pokémon.

- _Barrierd..._ [Bom...]– concordou o pokémon domestico. Ambos sorriram cumplices da amizade.

- Eu irei preparar uma refeição para vocês. – disse a mãe de Satoshi, caminhando em direção à cozinha, seguida por Barrierd. Os três sentaram no sofá, cansados.

- Nós iremos ver todos os meus pokémons. – disse Satoshi ainda muito animado com a oportunidade de apresentar seus antigos companheiros a Iris e Dent.

- _Pika!_ [Vamos!]– concordou Pikachu, encostando sua cabeça nos braços de seu amigo.

- Você fez algum plano, Satoshi? – perguntou Iris.

- Na verdade, eu não tenho um. Mas eu estou interessado em ir para Kalos. Lá tem um monte de novos pokémons. Você viu os da Pansy. – disse Satoshi animadamente.

- E em Kalos também deve ter uma liga. – disse Dent.

- E dessa vez eu irei vencer. – disse Satoshi convencido da sua vitória.

- E nós iremos torcer por você. – disse Iris. – Eu também tenho interesse em conhecer Kalos. Será que lá tem muitos pokémons do tipo dragão como em Isshu?

- Com certeza não irá ter muitos pokémons dragões como em Isshu, Iris. – disse Dent contra o entusiasmo da menina. – Isshu é conhecida pelos seus pokémons dragões.

- Ahhh mas pode ter alguns. – disse Satoshi para reanimar a menina.

- Ei Satoshi, existe algum tipo dragão aqui em Kanto? – perguntou Iris.

- Não muitos como em Isshu. Agora eu só estou me lembrando do Kairyu (8) ... – disse Satoshi enquanto pensava em outros pokémons que ele viu durante a sua viagem pela região de Kanto.

Breve, a mãe de Satoshi apareceu dizendo que a refeição estava pronta. Os três sentaram envolta da mesa para almoçar. Pikachi, Kibago, e Yanappu (9) fizeram o mesmo. A mãe de Satoshi continuou no local, terminando suas tarefas da casa.

Depois de uma hora, os três e seus pokémons estavam saciados pela comida.

- Ahhh eu quero descansar um pouco. – contemplou Iris. Seu Kibago já estava dormindo em seus ombros.

- Se você quiser, nós temos um quarto de visita. – sugeriu a mãe de Satoshi.

- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia descansar depois do almoço. E vocês? – disse Iris. Dent pareceu tentado em aceitar a oferta do quarto de hospedes que a mãe de Satoshi sugeriu.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou louco para ver os meus pokémons. – disse Satoshi para simplesmente pensar em dormir. Pikachu concordou com ele e os dois se levantaram.

- _Pika!_ [Concordo!] – disse Pikachu olhando para Satoshi.

- Satoshi, por que você não deixa Dent e Iris descansando enquanto você não vai ver seus pokémons? – disse sabiamente a mãe de Satoshi.

- Boa ideia. – disse Satoshi já caminhando para a porta, juntamente com Pikachu.

- Eu irei esperar vocês no laboratório do Professor Okido. – gritou Satoshi partindo de casa.

- Espere Satoshi... – Iris também gritou para chamar atenção do menino, mas ele já tinha ido. – E como iremos chegar até o laboratório?

- Hum...essa é uma boa questão! – disse Dent.

- Eu mostro o caminho para vocês. – disse a mãe de Satoshi sorrindo. As crianças também sorriram aliviados.

oOo

Satoshi estava correndo pela estrada, o mais rápido que conseguia em direção ao laboratório. Ele estava louco para saber como estavam seus pokémons. Já fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. Como estaria Fushigidane (10) e os outros?

- Como eles estão? – falava alto Satoshi imaginando o estado de seus pokémons.

- _Pika, pika, pika!_ [Também quero saber!] – Pikachu falou também mostrando interesse em encontrar com seus outros amigos.

Satoshi chegou ao laboratório. Ele pulou em uma área repleta de pokémons. Aquela parte do laboratório era uma área verde, coberta de grama, que servia de estudo para o professor.

Professor Okido viu Satoshi, ergueu sua mão, fazendo sinal para o menino, mas antes que o professor pudesse alertar Satoshi do perigo, o garoto pulou a cerca, pousou na grama e de repente ele recebeu uma cabeçada de um dos Kentauros (11) que vinham na direção do garoto. Todos aqueles, pertenciam a Satoshi.

- Ahhh – se queixou Satoshi que tinha desmaiado na grama, e ainda via estrelas amarelas ao seu redor, devido à forte batida que teve com o seu pokémon.

- Tome cuidado, Satoshi! – era Pansy correndo para ver como o menino estava. Ela ofereceu ajuda para Satoshi se erguer.

- De fato, os Kentauros estavam sentindo saudades de seu mestre! – disse o Professor Okido sorriu se aproximando também de Satoshi.

Os três riram. De pressa, Satoshi se recuperou da batida.

- Olá, Pikachu! – cumprimentou o Professor.

- _Pika!_ [Olá!] – disse o pokémon pulando nos braços do professor.

Satoshi viu o seu Fushigidane. O pokémon correu ao ver seu amigo.

- Quanto tempo, Fushigidane!

- _Fushi..._ [Sim!] – disse o pokémon. Ele estava muito feliz de ver seu velho amigo e mestre. Já fazia muito tempo que os dois amigos não se viam.

- Finalmente você está aqui com a gente, Satoshi! – disse o Professor Okido caminhando na grama em direção à área que o professor estava antes de Satoshi chegar. O menino percebeu agora que ele era seguido pelo Rotom, um pokémon que normalmente consumia energia elétrica e se transformava em algum objeto que usava a energia para funcionar.

- Satoshi, eu estou aqui entrevistando o Professor Okido. Eu quero escrever sobre o quê há de novo no mundo pokémon. – disse Pansy.

- Legal, Pansy-san! – disse Satoshi – Professor, você já viu os pokémons da Pansy?

- Claro! – disse o professor sorrindo – Eu já vi o Gogoat e eu já montei nele.

- Maravilhoso, professor! – disse Satoshi.

O tempo passou e a entrevista foi finalizada. Satoshi, o professor e Pansy foram para o interior do laboratório.

- Pansy estava falando que você quer continuar a sua viagem, Satoshi. Isso é verdade? – perguntou Okido.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Eu quero conhecer mais pokémons e depois que eu conheci Pansy eu fiquei interessado em conhecer a região de Kalos.

- Kalos? Hum... tenho certeza que será uma aventura emocionante!

- _Pikachu!_ [Concordo] – disse Pikachu fechando as mãos, em sinal de força.

- E eu irei continuar a minha viagem com Iris e Dent. – disse Satoshi abraçando seu Pikachu – Professor, você viu a Liga Isshu?

- Sim, Satoshi. Eu assisti todas as suas batalhas na Liga. Nós estávamos todos torcendo por você.

- Infelizmente eu perdi a Liga Ishuu, mas com certeza eu irei vencer a Liga de Kalos. Eu sinto que eu estou cada vez mais perto de me tornar um Mestre Pokémon. – Professor Okido sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- É assim que se fala, Satoshi!

- Além disso, em Kalos você irá conhecer novos pokémons e irá captura-los. – disse Pansy. – Eu tenho certeza que você irá adorar Kalos. Lá é maravilhoso!

- Estou contando com isso. – disse o menino.

- Satoshi, se você tivesse vindo mais cedo, você teria visto o Kenji (12). – disse o professor.

- Mesmo, professor? Já faz também um bom tempo que eu não o vejo. – disse o menino.

- Ele está se tornando um grande observador pokémon. Ele está me ajudando muito em meus estudos. Enquanto eu faço experimentos com os pokémons, ele toma nota dos resultados. – disse Okido.

- Satoshi, eu posso ver seus outros pokémons? – perguntou Pansy.

- Claro, mas Iris e Dent também querem ver. Vamos esperar até eles chegarem.

- Enquanto isso, Satoshi, por que você não senta aqui e começa a contar a sua aventura em Ishuu? – sugeriu o professor, indicando um banco do laboratório para o garoto se sentar.

Pansy aproveitou para se sentar no laboratório também. Ela estava interessada em ouvir o relato de Satoshi.

Por um monte de coisas, Satoshi e seus amigos passaram na região Ishuu e haveria muito papo para o garoto contar aos dois sobre suas aventuras com Dent e Iris.

_Continua..._

**Traduções**

(1) Satoshi – Ash

(2) Pansy - Alexa

(3) Dent – Cilan

(4) Professor Okido – Professor Oak (No Brasil: Professor Carvalho)

(5) Barrierd – Mr. Mime

(6) Kibago – Axew

(7) Pokemon Sommelier – Pokemon Connoisseur (No Brasil: Especialista Pokemon)

(8) Kairyu – Dragonite

(9) Yanappu – Pansage

(10) Fushigidane – Bulbassar.

(11) Kentauros – Tauros

(12) Kenji –Tracey


End file.
